Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for selectively combining a type and arrangement of a navigation button implemented by software.
Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal according to a related art adopts a physical key pad (e.g., a numeral keypad) to receive a user input. Yet, as a touchscreen is generally used, the utility of the physical keypad is considerably reduced. Nonetheless, a number of mobile terminals currently adopt the physically implemented navigation buttons (e.g., a home button of Android OS loaded mobile terminal, a home button of iOS loaded mobile terminal, etc.). In order to arrange a navigation button, a space for arranging a navigation button should be sufficiently secured on a front side of a mobile terminal. However, such a restriction put on the space is not suitable for implementing a bezeless mobile terminal. So, a method of implementing a navigation button by software to replace a physical navigation button is currently discussed.